


It comes in Cycles

by Floris_Oren



Series: Journey to the stars [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Always a girl Obi-Wan, Angst, Blindness, Bloods, Clones, F/M, Females!Obi-Wan, Gen, I won't stand for disparaging comments about women bleeding out from their vagina, Obi-Wan takes shit form no one, Obi-Wan working hard to get Anakin caught up on the initiates, Periods, Periods are celebrated in the Temple, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scare, Qui and Obi joke about Tahl being Obi's mom, Saber training, Slight talk of BDSM, TW: Blood, Tatooine, Temple life, bleeding from one's vagina, brief nudity but nothing sexual, but nothing on screen, just two women and one can't see anything so...., overuse of the phrase bleeding from one's vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 of 5. </p><p>Five times Obi-Wan gets her period and how she and other's deal with it.<br/>1 - Qui-Gon didn't have the talk and Tahl fixes everything.<br/>2 - Anakin has heart failure when he needs something from his Master and find bedding covered in blood and no body. (Anakin is 11)<br/>3 - 15 Year old Obi-Wan obsessively tracks her period, but due to mission stress and what not, starts early. Bruck Chun cannot keep his stupid mouth shut. Qui-Gon despairs and Tahl is his ‘wife’.<br/>4 - Obi-Wan takes a pregnancy test. The results aren't what she expected.<br/>5 - The midwife.<br/>6 - New Beginning's. Obi-Wan's daughter is tired of waiting for her first blood, but, not in so many words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Every month that I get my period I tend to wonder how character's in various worlds deal with theirs. I am on an Obi-Wan kick and while I usually don't change gender due to plot reasons, I decided, why the fuck not? So it's always a girl Obi-Wan and various memorable times she's bleeding from her Vagina. I don't usually put trigger's on my fic, but I figured this was a special case.  
> Also, Obi-Wan is thirteen/fourteen here, Qui and Tahl are together and let's pretend Tahl never died.
> 
> EDIT - Even if this fic is the "second" part to this series it's technically the prequel to "The Price of Freedom"

Qui-Gon liked to linger in sleep; it was calming to just listen to nothing but speeders passing by the windows of the Temple; to listen to his Padawan making his tea, she insisted upon doing it every morning. It hadn’t taken her long to figure out how he liked it and sometimes they broke their fast together if she didn’t have an early class. 

 

This peace isn’t to last very long. He can feel the distress through the Force before he heard her call. “Master Qui!” and then there was a knock on his door. He rose, frowning a bit and traipsed across the room to open it. 

 

Before him, the young girl stands with blood all over her sleep pants: “Master! I can’t stop the bleeding.” and then she burst into tears. Qui-Gon frowned then it clicked into place. He put his arms around her and held her tight. 

 

“Congratulations.” He said. 

 

“What is to celebrate by this nonestop bleeding, am I going to die?” Obi-Wan demanded through her tears. 

 

“No, little one, you just got your first cycle.” he replied. 

 

“My what?” 

 

“Here is what we will do, I’ll remove you from your classes today and get Tahl. She’ll explain it better than I.” Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan nodded. She just wanted to die in peace thank you very much. 

 

~*~

 

Of course Obi-Wan couldn’t retrieve her own sanitary pads with blood trailing down her pants leg so Qui-Gon pass his customary hour of tea and meditation in order to do the job for her, and find Tahl. He found the blind Jedi in her customary out-cove in the Archives. Surrounded by books and data pads she was organizing each due to a series of bumps to one corner of each datapad or book. 

 

“Wait,” she said after a beat, Qui-Gon having explained that Obi-Wan had reached Womanhood. “You didn’t have the, human female-humans-bleed-from-their-reproductive-organs-every-month-cycle-and-tis-a-sign-of-fertility talk did you?” she mock-glowered. 

 

“I had thought it was too early,” Qui-Gon admitted. “Also, I am not adept at female anatomy.” 

 

Tahl frowned, “You seem to do okay whenever we’re together.” 

 

Qui-Gon took the teasing in stride. “Won’t you talk to her? She burst out in tears when I tried.” 

 

“Alright,” Tahl sighed. “I didn’t want to organize these things anyway.” 

 

“Thank you.” Qui-Gon bowed. 

 

“Next time I get to tie you to the bed, Qui,” she smirked at him. Qui-Gon laughed. But they both know he’d allow her to do it. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan was in the large bathtub in her Master’s quarter’s because reasons. Okay? At least that was the explanation that the young padawan’s came across on the holonet and it saved time to explain everything. Qui-Gon seemed to like it while other Master’s blustered and demanded more detail. He just shrugged it off and went on with his lecture. Unless he needed to know something. There was a soft knock on the door. 

 

“Yes?” Obi-Wan asked, timidly. She wasn’t supposed to use the large bath tub. But, she figured she could be forgiven the luxury this once. 

 

“It’s Tahl,” the words came. 

 

“Come in.” Obi-Wan replied, not caring that she was naked. The bubble bath hid most of her nakedness from the female Master anyway. 

 

“Hi, Little one, I’ve brought pads for you.” Tahl said. “And a new change of clothes.” She put the things on the floor by the tub and Obi-Wan picked up the pads. They were made out of soft cloth and there were tabs on each side. On the top and bottom. 

 

“You tie them around your underwear. I’ve put a goodly amount in your room. You should keep one on you at all times, and a sanitary bag to put the used one. You can put them in the wash here in your quarters when you need them clean again.” Tahl explained. 

 

“Oh, so this is how it’s done.” Obi-Wan said. “Thank you Master Tahl.” 

 

“It isn’t a problem. I also brought some tea and pills from the Healer. It’ll take some time to know exactly what your symptoms are but I thought cramps and headaches wouldn’t be a bad place to start.” She sat down at the side of the bathtub. Obi-Wan suddenly felt foolish for being embarrassed for being naked in front of the Jedi, all of a sudden reminded that the other was blind. 

 

“I’m just sorry you have Qui as your Master, he told me he Congratulated you this morning?” she asked. 

 

“Apparently it’s good to bleed from one’ Vagina every month.” Obi-Wan frowned. 

 

Tahl laughed. “I’ve been told the same. But, it could be worse.” she sighed. 

 

“How so?” Obi-Wan asked, curious. 

 

“Well, some primitive Humans used to send their women folk away when they were on their periods. Said it was dirty. So the women had to go out into nature until their cycles stopped. And then some would celebrate it. They’d still separate from the men, but they’d gather in a special hut or other shelter, and the those who weren’t bleeding from their vagian’s every month would tend to their needs, if you were with them. Tonight you’d sleep under the stars in union with the Mother of Nature who gives life.” Tahl said. “There’s a lot of lore on that subject, but sometimes it’s not celebrated at all. Jedi are a bit different.” 

 

“How so? I’ve never heard of anyone having to leave the Temple because of this.” Obi-Wan said. Confused. 

 

“Well, whatever fertility measures a species has, it’s always celebrated at the Temple. We protect life, because the Force is in everything. You have the ability to sustain it within you for 9 months. It’s something to be cherished. At least, that’s what I think.” Tahl shrugged. 

 

“Huh, that’s….interesting.” Obi-Wan conceded after a few seconds thought. 

 

“Would you like to celebrate it tonight?” Tahl asked. 

 

“I’d like too, if that’s...okay.” she blushed slightly. Who would even want to celebrate her first bleed. It sounded weird. 

 

“Alright, dear on.” Tahl grinned. 

 

~*~

 

Qui-Gon merely raised an eyebrow at the women when they informed him that they were going to have a magnificent dinner, and celebrate Obi-Wan’s womanhood. But then he grinned and offered more congratulation’s and Tahl left. 

 

Obi-Wan found that a bag of heated rice - usually reserved for dinner - helped with the cramps along with the tea and pills Tahl brought from the healer. She, however, was still intent on taking care of her Master as any good Padawan would do. Bleeding out from her vagina just wasn’t a good excuse to her. 

 

In return Qui-Gon didn’t ask anything too strenuous. They meditated, and when they did go to the Refectory for lunch he put an extra Corellian Chocolate cupcake on her tray. She couldn’t help the smile she aimed back at him. 

 

~*~

 

Tahl, Bant, Reeft and Garen gathered along with their Masters. Apparently it had all been explained and no one seemed embarrassed about celebrating it. Even if polite terms were used instead of Obi-Wan’s. And as they all dug into the meal Tahl and Obi-Wan had planned. Obi-Wan found that she loved everyone here in this room with her and she knew that no matter what happened in this life, she’d always be loved back. 

  
END


	2. Soiled Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Anakin has heart failure when he needs something from his Master and find bedding covered in blood and no body. (Anakin is 11)
> 
> ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking of how each moment will go and this is the second idea I came up with. I kind of like the idea of little kids not knowing what's going on, and thinking their person is gonna die and then getting it explained to them. So same idea as the first just done differently. I also wanted to touch a bit on Anakin's past on Tatooine. I read some stuff on TUMBLR about how some wished that his background as a slave wasn't being addressed as much as it could be. So I tried to do a little bit of that in here. It may be short, but I do hope everyone likes it. 
> 
> Also, I am not the ONLY one who soiled their sheets; lol.

 

 

The night and day cycle still felt weird to Anakin who somehow tended to rise with the twin suns of Tatooine even after two years of living at the Temple; catching up to his peers was a strain on both him and Obi-Wan. His Master having to go to the bat for him more often than not; and possibly punching a Knight once or twice when she heard something disparaging about Qui-Gon. 

 

Anakin isn’t entirely certain as to WHY she puts up with him; it might have been best if he’d been sent away again but there was nowhere for him to go; he didn’t know the details of the Negotiation’s that happened between Obi-Wan and Yoda on Nabu before the huge celebration. But, he was somewhat glad to be here. 

 

Because today they’d start saber training! 

 

Anakin felt excitement well up in him. Just the week before Obi-Wan had helped him construct his lightsaber. It lit up the first time he tried it and Obi-Wan had tested it with her own. If the construction was done wrong, the blade would hold up for two or so strikes and then fail to work. As a lightsaber is one’s “life” - it was important that Obi-Wan knew it worked. 

 

And she promised him that if he was able to get the fifth level meditation technique down she’d start teaching him the basics. Anakin hadn’t been able to sleep at all last night, despite the different time zones, he was far too preoccupied thinking about the saber steps she’d shown him. He practiced with the fake sword that Obi-Wan had procured to try and make up for not being able to use a Lightsaber quite yet. And he had used that to silently practice. 

 

If she thought he was lazy, well, she’d be wrong. If she had checked on him any time during the night she would have found him practicing the first bit of Form 1. Not only blocking a strike, but disabling the opponent's weapon, either by slicing through it or pulling it away with the Force. 

 

Anakin was still working on that second one; his fine Force control was still a bit iffy. Obi-Wan played simple levitation games with him sometimes if he found meditation too hard. Anakin had to admit that he was far behind even the Initiate’s and he was considered a Padawan. 

 

He shakes all of these thoughts away. He’d finally be able to try out some of the moves with a real saber; and it was too early for breakfast but maybe he could get Obi-Wan to give a quick lesson. It was amazing what he could get his Master to do if he just tried. 

 

He made his bed up real nice; because Obi-Wan was weird like that, before running from his room to her’s. The door flew open with nary a Force thought, the idea had just sprung up in his head and in his rush it happened. He frowned for a moment, wondering if there was something to that, when he came to a sudden halt at the side of the bed. 

 

The shower was going and he heard singing; Obi-Wan always denied it but she loved to sing pop songs in the shower. A custom he wasn’t entirely against. But, he ignored that for the horror of the bed. 

 

The once, pristine white sheets are now covered in blood. In one spot it’s dark and splotchy while the rest grows a bit lighter as it spread out from the middle. There are some puddles on the smooth, tiled floor. Tears sprung to his eyes. Suddenly. And wiped them away as best he could on his tunic sleeve. 

 

“MASTER!”

 

“Ani, don’t come in! I need a second.” she yelled back. The water was turned off and Anakin was certain she was half dead, maybe her singing was a way to sooth him. But she had to be dying. He’d be left alone, no one would train him. He wouldn’t be a Jedi Knight or Master. Ever! 

 

“Calm down, Anakin. Young one.” Obi-Wan had pulled a robe about her, and she was still wet. Her copper hair hung against her back, soaking the material. And the water at her feet at a bit of a red tinge to it. 

 

“Are you dying? Are you going to leave me alone like Qui?” Anakin asked. 

 

Obi-Wan blinked, confused… “Anakin….what?” 

 

“The blood...there’s so much….” he pointed to the bed. “We need to get you to a Healer!” he said suddenly, he went to her, grabbing a hand. Obi-Wan laughed suddenly. 

 

“Anakin, I’m not dying.” she had a wide grin on her face. The one that told Anakin he was in for it. 

 

“I’m sorry for coming in without knocking but you promised and I was hoping…” 

 

“We will, we will. It’s just that I started my cycle today.” Obi-Wan got to her knees so that they were eye to eye. She held the robe around her tightly. “You know what sex is right?” 

 

“Yeah, mom explained it to me.” Anakin replied. 

 

Obi-Wan nodded; “Well, I know I’m not pregnant when I have my period.” she explained. “I just bleed a bit for a few days and then it stops. I’m not dying. I’m fine.:” she pulled on his braid a bit, fondness welled up in her chest and she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Like his mother used to do. 

 

Anakin nodded. 

 

“But it’s so….” 

 

“Messy? Yes, I started early but it’s fine.” Obi-Wan said. “I’ll clean up here and we’ll do some meditation and have a saber lesson anyway, okay?” 

 

Anakin nodded. Then grinned. “Okay.” 

 

“I’m going to finish my shower, got make the tea.” she ordered.

 

Anakin nodded and his Master disappeared back into the fresher; he stripped her bed and put it into the wash machine with some extra detergent first, then swiped up whatever blood and water was on the floor. That cleaned up he still had the tea ready by the time Obi-Wan was done with her shower, was in fresh clothing and had put her hair up, today happened to be a bun. 

 

“Tea, Master!” Anakin called. 

 

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan took the tea cup and they sat down on the meditation pillows by the large window. The blinds were up so they could see the sprawling city spires of the nearby Business Area, and in the not so far distance the Republic Senate stood tall and glistening in the early morning sun. 

 

“Let’s see you succeed today.” Obi-Wan said gently, taking a sip. 

 

“Thank you Master.” Anakin bowed respectfully, minding his manners. They closed their eyes, Obi-Wan was about to help him into the flow of the Force when she asked. “Did you make your bed today?” 

 

“Yes, Master.” Anakin couldn’t help but send a bit of amusement through their training bond. Obi-Wan swiped at him lightly with the Force; then, their meditation began properly. 

 

END


	3. Early Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 Year old Obi-Wan obsessively tracks her period, but due to mission stress and what not, starts early. Bruck Chun cannot keep his stupid mouth shut. Qui-Gon despairs and Tahl is his ‘wife’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!!!!   
> A wild Period HAS APPEARED.   
> Chapter. lol.   
> I needed to get inspiration for this one, because thank goodness I never ACTUALLY had all that many embarrassing period episodes in my life but, this surprise one has happened. Also, I figure we all need more Obi-Wan vs Bruck Chun stories so here is mine to add to that bit of fandom.   
> Also, if anyone has a period story or anything they want to share for me to write. Please do so. :) If this helps those of us females deal with out periods, than I am willing to keep this going.

Obi-Wan worked through the seventh kata of the third form with an intense look on her face. So were the rest of the class. The Saber Master perched on a meditation cushion while her Padawan helped various class members with their form. Obi-Wan didn’t need much correcting except for a misplaced foot. 

 

She went to the end of the Kata and the Saber Master called for a short break. It was only enough to let the Padawan’s breath and get some water. Obi-Wan felt sweaty all over. And tired. And stressed. She’d just been back from a mission the previous day and hadn’t the time to slow down since she was so behind in all of her class work. 

 

Qui-Gon had offered to keep her out for a week, but she hated the idea of not doing anything while her friends were in class, so opted to just work through it. Also, that work ethic in the Jedi life was very important. She didn’t want to be a dishonorable Padawan by being lazy. No one liked lazy Padawan’s who gave lip service to their Master’s. 

 

“Hey, bloody-Wan.” 

 

Speaking of a lazy Padawan….

 

“What do you want Bruck?” Obi-Wan sighed. Trying for patience but knowing it was more frustration. She had been feeling more frustrated but it was far too early for her cycle to show up. 

 

“I see you’ve been having some problems during class.” Bruck said conversationally. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Of the women sort.” Bruck laughed. 

 

Obi-Wan refused to feel embarrassed even though she checked her uniform. Sure enough, a trail of bright red ran from her crotch and down the insides of her thighs. She shrugged. 

 

“What business of it is yours when I start my cycle?” she demanded. She folded her arms and went for her “Master is highly disappointed in you look.” She’d been practicing just in case she ever got her own Padawan. She had to have the Master Stuff down or ruin whoever trusted her to teach them the ways of the Force. 

 

“It’s unhygienic!” Bruck made a face. 

 

“What? Are you uncomfortable with normal human female anatomy? So my vagina bleeds every month, at least I can block a blow, unlike someone….” she challenged. 

 

“Why you!” Bruck growled. She frowned more but wasn’t backing down. 

 

“Oh sod off, you’re nothing but a bag of hot air.” Obi-Wan flapped a hand at him. She turned for her turn at the water fountain. Not only did the mirror give away Bruck’s next move but a small whisper from the Force did as well. 

 

Obi-Wan blocked the blow Bruck was going to deliver to her unguarded back. She deadpanned at him; “just because I a on my cycle doesn’t mean that I will not soundly beat your hide for that cowardly move.” 

 

Obi-Wan pressed Bruck back and the other Padawan’s quickly got out of the way. No one wanted a saber wound even if they were powered down so one only got burnt. Still, it was a fight for the ages. Obi-Wan’s second form was technically perfect but also beautiful while Bruck still staggered with the first form. Let’s just say he has been having some private lessons but they seem to do nothing for him. 

 

Obi-Wan disarmed Bruck with a simple pull of the Force, his lightsaber flew into her hand. 

 

“Remember this the next time you try to belittle anyone over something they cannot control.” Obi-Wan said, she powered down her lightsaber. Suddenly the Saber Master was there. 

 

“Good form Padawan Kenobi,” Zuudee Ri, the Togruta, said. The Saber Master then turned to Bruck; “And you are to have saber practice every evening this week. We’ll get that first form down to a science by the time we’re done. Also, I’ve called both of your Masters. Class dismissed.” 

 

“Now you’ve done it.” Bruck seethed. 

 

“Mind your Anger.” Obi-Wan smiled as if they just hadn’t had a duel and she hadn’t just beat the snot out of him. 

 

~*~

 

Qui-Gon did not like being pulled from the alone time he and Tahl had found that afternoon. She had made due on her promise to tie him up, and they were going for round four when he got the call from Master Ri. 

 

He and Bruck Chun’s Master, a Twi’lek female by the name of Kinrono, were sitting on meditation mats with their Padawan’s next to them. 

 

Obi-Wan had been allowed to clean up and get a sanitation pad from the female locker room. She didn’t seem to bothered by the story Master Ri was giving the Master’s. 

 

“Bruck…” Kinrono glared at her Padawan, “I thought we talked about this bullying problem you seem to have.” 

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong.” Bruck shrugged. 

 

“I didn’t start it.” Obi-Wan frowned, talking out of line was impolite but she didn’t really care, far too irritated to let Bruck get away with anything. 

 

“And I certainly didn’t need you saying anything about my anatomy.” she hissed. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Is that what started the fight?” Master Ri asked. Confused. 

 

“I started early, he pointed it out rudely and I took exception, and trounced him thoroughly.” Obi-Wan added for her own Master’s benefit. 

 

“Hmmmmm….” Kinrono deadpanned at Bruck. 

 

“I….ah….” 

 

“Yes?” she asked. 

 

“Fine, I might have been mean about it.” Bruck finally sighed. 

 

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything. Qui-Gon was fingering her braid. She leant into his side. Tired and the cramps were starting and soon she’d be crying and seriouslys he just was so done. 

 

“I will simply ask that Padawan Chun leaves mine alone.” Qui-Gon said. “It may not fix whatever problem is going on, but from what I understand it’s a thing that’s been happening since the Creche.” he said. 

 

“I may need to revisit some instances.” Kinrono frowned. “I may have gotten an entirely different story.” 

 

“Indeed.” Qui-Gon nodded. “Master Ri, thank you for informing us.” Qui-Gon stood. It’s time that my Padawan and I leave.” they both bowed and left. Kinrono didn’t wait until they were out of the practice room to read Bruck the riot act. 

 

“Sorry to disrupt your time with Master Tahl,” Obi-Wan frowned at her feet. 

 

“I am not the floor, Padwan-mine. And your Mother doesn’t mind.” Qui-Gon replied. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“We’ll find other times.” he promised. 

 

“I can go to the archives for a while if you want.” Obi-Wan offered. “I’ve a lot of studying to do, I’d be back for dinner…..?” 

 

Qui-Gon nodded; “If that’s what you really want to do.” 

 

“It is, you and mamma have fun!” she grinned cheekily at him. He laughed as she raced off to the archives. She had, indeed, a lot of work to catch up on. 

 

~*~

 

Tahl was waiting for him, wrists still tied to the headboard. 

 

“There’s my fearsom pirate Lord.” She teased. 

 

Qui-Gon chuckled; “Now where did we leave off….?” 

  
  
  



	4. Pregnancy scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have all had that missed period; and no matter if we've had sex or not, we have all thought that we've been magically impregnanted. Right? or am I the ONLY one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Obi-Wan having a Force Conceived baby won't leave me alone.

Obi-Wan glared at the swatch. The bright, white plastic had a yellow stain on it, and it wasn’t turning colors. Obi-Wan bit the bottom of her lip. Cody, Anakin and Ahsoka stood about her. Not saying anything. No one was actually certain if they wanted the results of the pregnancy test. 

 

The Med, watched his chrono, and when the five minutes were up he swiped up the test to dispose of it. “Not pregnant, General.” he said in a tone the spoke volumes. Obi-Wan didn’t sigh like everyone else. She could continue on in the war and children who were actually being born could live in a peaceful galaxy once they were finished. 

 

“General?” Cody asked, he saw more than he let on. 

 

“Master?” Anakin is at her side. 

 

“I’m fine, it’s just….” she waved her hand. “It’s nothing, really.” she stood. 

 

“Is it about the baby?” Ahsoka asked. 

 

“It was a nice thought,” Obi-Wan admitted. “I might have…..let myself go a bit far.” 

 

“You were planning on nesting.” Anakin accused lightly. Obi-Wan just shook her head. 

 

“Thank you all for your support, let’s get back to business.” she said and started giving out orders she hadn’t been able to even think about. 

 

It is some time later, back in her rooms when she lets herself analyze the situation. It would never work between her and Cody, she still hadn’t gotten around Order 66 and she knew it was coming. It happened in her dreams far too often for her not to call it a vision. 

 

And even if she did have a child, did she really want him/her to grow up in the Creche like she did? Have the worry of not being a Jedi at thirteen and being sent away? Did she want her child to have the uncertainty? 

 

And again, later that night, when she woke to the smell of blood and the stickiness between her legs, she cried. 

 

Because no, she didn’t want any of that for her child. If she ever had one. 

 


	5. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan REALLY IS pregnant this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I had to do it. Don't hate me.

Buru smiled at Obi-Wan as the older woman stopped the beat down speeder by the farmhouse; Owen was out fixing a vaperator and so the two women, plus the midwife, could be alone. 

 

Buru hugged Obi-Wan to her. “Are you alright?” 

 

“I know it sounds silly, but I’ve already had this happen to me, and Buru, I don’t think I can go through the disappointment again.” Obi-Wan drew her brown, Jedi robe around her tightly. She was thinner than Buru remembered, it’d been months since they had met and Obi-Wan had brought Luke to them. 

 

“Come inside,” Buru said. 

 

Once inside and sitting down in the sitting room, the midwife began her examination. Her tools were old and outdated. She had a package of herbs to make tea to make sure the baby was healthy and strong. At the end the Sand Witch, with all of her gap teeth and bright blue eyes, announced; “You are three months along.” 

 

Obi-Wan felt numb, and then she couldn’t suppress that happy feeling she could only assume mothers to be had. Happiness. For the first time since Mustafar; since slicing Anakin - no, the Sith -  free of his limbs, since leaving him there to….die. 

 

“New life is always something to be celebrated.” the Dune Witch, her proper name is Mia. Obi-Wan noted, seconds later when Buru is asking questions that Obi-Wan cannot. She’s taking down notes for her. 

 

“Congratulations,” Mia put a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, grins that toothless grin and is off with her payment. Some yarn that Buru had made from a bantha hide that she died a deep, dark blue. 

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan watches the twin sun’s retreat over the horizon, night is cooler than day. Thankfully. She sits with her hand on her womb. The baby is far too little to start kicking. That’s for certain. This means that Luke will have a little friend to grow up with and she isn’t as alone as she was supposed to be. 

 

Obi-Wan’s feelings for the sand dunes hasn’t changed; “I say we stay awhile, what do you think?” she felt a nip of a Force presence; that was her baby. The Force lived in all things, and this is something that she, as a Jedi, cherishes. 

 

“I think so too,” she smiled. Then waited for night proper, to count the stars and meditate. 

 


	6. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sojourner and Luke are on their way to get crystals for their lightsaber's but another important coming of age thing has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I needed to give Obi-Wan a kid.   
> Sojourner means "to stay a while."

The first thing she noticed upon waking was that she felt like throwing up; Sojourner Kenobi frowned. She had things to do to today. She and Luke were going Krayt Dragon hunting and they didn’t need her being sick. Or they’d have to postpone it. She waits a few seconds untils he doesn’t feel like barfing up last night’s dinner, to get up. 

 

There, between her legs and all over the sheets, is blood. She blinks. Then frowns. Her teacher and several girls at school had been going on and on about becoming a woman. They all refused to call her such because she hadn’t had her first blood. 

 

Mamma had said that it happens to everyone at different times; that she wasn’t any less a woman for not having it than she would be if she did. And not to worry about it. She and Mamma had then meditated on it. That was a month ago. And now….

 

“Mamma!” the fifteen year old jumped from bed and ran to the other side of the hovel. The older woman, streaks of grey in her long, fading, copper hair was still in bed. The desert climate isn’t kind to older folk. 

 

“Yes?” the older woman pushed the covers away, but she felt nothing amiss. 

 

“I got it!” Sojourner grinned, “my first blood.” 

 

Mamma smiled; “Oh, how wonderful!” 

 

“Can we celebrate after Luke and I go hunting?” she asked. 

 

Mamma nodded; “I’ll make sure everything is ready.” 

 

“Thank you,” she hugged the older woman carefully, then ran off to clean up the soiled sheets and her night dress. She had been preparing for this day for what seemed like forever. Her reusable pads were ready along with the detergent. It didn’t need water to work. A bit of spit would even activate it. 

 

She hurried to dress, she needed a crystal for her lightsaber, so did Luke. If this hunt turned out they’d kill two sand crawlers with one droid. It’d be wizard!

 

~*~

 

Obi-Wan watched her daughter go off in the second, smaller speeder they’d been able to haggle off some Jawa’s. She was so excited for this coming of age celebration. And Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel excited herself. She’d long ago gone through menopause so she didn’t have to worry about her monthly blood cycle. 

 

But she also couldn’t forget all the times she had one, and those who were there with her and how they weren’t here now to celebrate with her and her daughter; but, there was the Force. It reminded her. It was always with her and Sojourner. Their friends and those they loved and lost will always be with them. 

 

Obi-Wan made up her bed, started the tea; she would have some time to mediate. Maybe Qui-Gon would join her this morning. She smiled. It’d be nice to tell him what type of mischief Sojourner and Luke were getting into now. 


End file.
